Linkle
How Linkle joined the Tourney Linkle has lived a normal life in a small Cucco raising village. Her grandmother told her stories of the Hero of Legend and how they are always reincarnated in dire times. Believing that she is the reincarnation of The Hero, Linkle makes a tunic based on the Hero of Legend for herself. She cherishes her compass pendant, a family treasure given to her by her grandmother. When she hears that Hyrule Castle is in danger, she believes her destiny is calling and departs. She takes the wrong path leading to the castle and has her own adventure while she is lost. After her adventure and Hyrule Castle is saved, Linkle spent time playing with Cuccos. Upon hearing the second Tourney's announcement, Linkle again heads the wrong way and writes an invitation to Cracker Jack. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks at her compass. After the announcer calls her name Takes her crossbows and fires arrows and bombs as the camera zooms saying "What is out there anyway?" Special Moves Bomb Launcher (Neutral) Linkle launches bombs in four directions around her. Cucco Kick (Side) Linkle does a fiery spin kick while moving forward. Compass Smash (Up) Linkle does a flip kick while jumping. Shooting Run (Down) Linkle runs forward while shooting arrows and bombs, then jumps and does a spinning fire kick. Arrow Dance (Hyper Smash) Linkle fires her arrows forward, then at her two sides, then fires a crouching shot in front of her, fires arrows while spinning, then detonates an explosion. Crossbow Detonation (Final Smash) Linkle spins on one of her crossbows, then spin kicks rapidly until she causes a fiery explosion. Victory Animations #Linkle fires arrows forward, then turns and fires at the side, then spins and crouches before firing at opposite sides. Then looks at her map before pointing forward and saying "That is where I should go next!" then runs away, never knowing the sign of the direction of Hyrule Castle is behind her. #Linkle cartwheels while firing arrows, then catches a Cucco in her hand and says "Yes! Victory for the good guys!" #Linkle shoots a bomb and explodes it with an arrow, then looks at her compass saying "All right, on to the next adventure!" On-Screen Appearance Linkle follows her map to her point and readies her crossbows saying "Let me introduce you to the hero of legend, ME!" Trivia *Linkle's rival is a Baseball Brawling bouncer and Street Fighter named Cracker Jack. *Linkle shares her English voice actress with Tsukiumi. *Linkle shares her Japanese voice actress with Ms. Ashley. *Linkle shares her French voice actress with Sabrina Spellman, Bisca Connell, Zeno Bell of the Zeno and Dufort pair and Sindel. *Linkle shares her German voice actress with Drifloon. *Linkle shares her Arabic voice actress with Sophia XL, Jirachi, Fi, Elza, Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Artemis, Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair, Emi Yusa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Josie Rizal, Perona, Nurse Joy, Lucy Heartfilia, Queen Hisstocrat, Yami, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura, Kasumi Todoh, I-No and Milinda Brantini. *Linkle shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with 5-Volt, Artemis, Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton, Dragonite and Rusty Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters